


Yume no meiro, yuri no meiro

by TsukiHoshi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adult Life, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHoshi/pseuds/TsukiHoshi
Summary: Lately, Nozomi thinks she is a little... chubbier. But will Eli still like her?





	Yume no meiro, yuri no meiro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yume no meiro, yuri no meiro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311295) by Lulumiao. 



> Hi everyone! I translated this from my own work written in Italian. It's my first time writing something so long in English... I hope you like this!

**Yume no meiro, yuri no meiro**

 

 

 

 

 

It was springtime and it was warm outside, with blooming flowers and singing birds. Some days were sunny, some days cloudy or even rainy, but that day it was almost summer-hot and Nozomi and Eli had decided their bedroom was the best place to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon.  
Lunch at Nico's house had been abundant like always and had left Eli and Nozomi longing for sleep.  
The two girls were indeed snoozing on the bed they had been sharing for years, Nozomi's hand in Eli's hair.  
  
It was six p.m. when Nozomi woke up, trying to figure out what time it was. _It's late_ , she thought, powering on her phone. The screen lock showed a recent picture of her hugging Eli. It was nearly twenty years since they had been school idols, but Eli hadn't changed at all, Nozomi thought. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and cute face were the same, and if she had some white hair (Nozomi knew she had), well, it didn't catch attention. Nozomi smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have married high school's cutest and most stubborn girl (second in stubbornness after Maki, of course). Looking at the picture, Nozomi thought that she couldn't say so much nice things about herself. The problem wasn't some wrinkle starting to show on her face (they weren't so much and she couldn’t help that), neither was some white hair that was growing on her head as well. These were things that Nozomi expected, aging is normal.  
What Nozomi didn't expect was the change in her body that was leading her to be round like her piggy shaped teapot.  
Nozomi had always been the curvier among Muse, considering her chest's size that she and Eli had always liked, and luckily she didn't have saggy breasts. Not much time before, Nozomi liked, no, _loved_ her body because Eli always said she was beautiful... But Nozomi had started to notice wider hips, slightly bigger belly, rounder face, chubbier cheeks, softer thighs. And the proof that it wasn't all her obsession was that in fact she didn't fit in most of her clothes anymore and she had had to buy something new to wear, possibly not too much skin-tight.  
And surely Eli had noticed all of this.  
Nozomi sighed, trying to clear her head: she didn't want to ruin her Sunday. She got up without waking Eli up and went to the bathroom.

 

Back to their bedroom she found Eli awake, but steel visibly sleepy. She welcomed her yawning and turned over.

“Did I wake you up, honey?” asked Nozomi, sitting on the bed.

“I don’t think so, when I woke up you weren’t here. What time is it?”

“It’s twenty past six. We’ve been sleeping all afternoon” said Nozomi, tidying the clothes on the ironing board.

“Nico’s food is always… demanding, but it’s worth it. And it had been some time since we hadn’t seen the girls… I missed them”. Eli rolled in the bed.

“Me too” said Nozomi, folding a shirt. “We are all busy, it’s not easy to find the time to meet. Next time we could invite the others here.”

“…It’s ok, but I can’t stand the crazy neighbor anymore… He thinks that we are a satanic sect meeting to summon demons” complained Eli sitting.

Nozomi laughed. “It’s my fault, I wanted to do a trick with the tarots to socialize, but he ran away in his apartment…”

Eli burst into laughter, that story always amused her. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been present to the scene.

“It’s since that day that he avoids us and crosses himself every time we pass by him” said Nozomi, laughing herself.

“Well, it hasn’t been a big loss.” Eli stretched. “Do you want help with the clothes?”

“No, don’t worry, I’m almost finished” responded Nozomi, dividing the last clothes in two piles. She noticed how her clothes were loose in comparison to Eli’s. Once, they had more or less the same size.

“Come back to bed, when you’ve finished” said Eli, throwing herself on the pillow. “Today I feel so lazy, I want to lay here until hunger will force me to get up.”

Having folded the last pants, Nozomi obliged. She lay down, facing her wife.

“You know, sweetie, I dreamt about you. It was odd” said Eli, completely awake.

Nozomi was astonished. “Really? It’s usually me that has strange dreams.”

Eli laughed. “I don’t know, maybe I took some of your spiritual power.”

“So, what did you dream?” asked Nozomi, curious. She loved mystical stuff.

Eli took her hand. “We were in a garden with many flowers. We were calmly walking, it was like… a fairy tale. Suddenly you stopped and said you would come back. You didn’t seem at ease.”

“Interesting. It could have many meanings. What do you think?”. Nozomi really believed in dreams interpretation.

“Maybe it’s about you, more than about me. Perhaps my subconscious wants to tell me that you feel bad. Is something worrying you?”

Nozomi didn’t expect such a thoughtful answer, the same she would have given, on  the usually neglected subject of dreams interpretation, but maybe twenty years of friendship, eighteen of dating, ten of living together and five of marriage had really given Eli some of Nozomi’s spiritual power. “Yes, maybe something is worrying me”. She didn’t really want to talk about her fat rolls, but she didn’t want to lie either. They had always shared everything, after all.

“Really?” Eli seemed a bit worried.

Nozomi felt embarrassed. “I said ‘maybe’.”

“…Nozomi, if you’re upset you should tell me. I want to help you. You know I love you.” She stroked her hair.

Nozomi felt reassured by the cuddles. She thought how she could say it. “It’s nothing serious, honey. Just… Lately, I don’t feel secure about my beauty anymore” said Nozomi, looking for an answer on the other’s astonished expression.

“Nozomi, your beauty has never changed. You’re still the most beautiful woman in my life” she said, stroking her cheek. “What’s you don’t like?”

“I didn’t change much, but…”

“But?”

“…But lately, my gluttony has won and I’m becoming a seal.”

Eli wasn’t convinced. “You mean you’re getting fat?”

“I’m already fat. And I don’t like my body very much. And… I’m afraid you don’t like me either”. Finally she had said it. The cards had predicted it, that would be a day of confessions.

“Sweetie, you never said anything so stupid in twenty years”, Eli scolded her, sitting up.

“It’s the truth, Eli. Didn’t you notice I had to buy new clothes?”

Eli crossed her arms. She reminded Nozomi of the student council president she had been, always so serious and detached.

“Of course I noticed. But to me, it’s a marginal change, as you cut your hair. You are still beautiful and you gained very little weight, I swear I barely noticed.”

One thing Nozomi was good at, was telling if someone was lying and examining her wife’s eyes and voice she knew she was telling the truth. “Perhaps it’s because you see me all days and you don’t notice the difference. But scale and size don’t lie” she said, sadly. “I don’t like me anymore and most of all I want you to like me.”

“Nozomi, I like you. You’re thirty-five years old, it’s normal gaining wheight, you’re not so young anymore, hormones change… Maybe I will put on weight as well”. Eli took her hands. “And I repeat myself, the change is minimal.”

“You’re always the same, Eli. It’s not pleasant to see myself like this. When we married I was in good shape, now I could never fit in the dress I wore that day”. She glanced at the photo on Eli’s night table, depicting them on their wedding day, both beautiful and happy.

“When we married I was sure you were an angel, and I still think so” replied Eli, hugging her sweetly.

Eli’s warmth relieved Nozomi. Eli stroked her back. “However, I understand you want to lose weight, I wouldn’t like to see me fat either. First, we should stop having lunch at Nico’s house.”

Nozomi laughed, tightening her grip on Eli. Nico’s cooking wasn’t light.

Eli let go of her wife and looked in her eyes. “There’s one thing you can’t doubt: I will always love you and I’ll always like you, even if you become a seal. Seals are cute.”

Nozomi blushed. “I never doubted your love, I was only afraid you didn’t like my body anymore. Your acceptance is important to me”.

Eli kissed her. “I accept everything about you, even your flaws, and the virtues I love exceed the flaws.”

Nozomi grinned cleverly. “I thought you had married me only for my boobs!”

Eli blushed profusely. “N-Nozomi…” she composed herself. “So, you found out my secret” she answered, straightening.

Nozomi burst into laughter and kissed her. She felt so relieved.

“…Well, _also_ for that” whispered Eli.

Nozomi kissed her again. “You’ll like me even when I’ll have balloon-like cheeks?” she asked, amused.

“Your cheeks are so soft that I love kissing them and I’d like them softer”. She kissed her cheeks indeed. “Hey, you seal, would you like a walk before dinner?”

“It’s a good idea, then we’ll eat something light”. Nozomi gave her one last kiss and got up.

Eli did the same, putting her shoes on. Then she hesitated. “Nozomi?”

Her wife turned around.

“Thank you for confiding with me. You also made sense of my dream” she said, smiling.

“ _I_ have to thank you, now I feel better. Let’s go, it’s late”. Nozomi left the room.

Eli watched her back. She was chubbier indeed, but she couldn’t say she was _fat_. The only thing she was sad about was that she couldn’t spoil her with sweets anymore. She only hoped Nozomi didn’t do the same with her, Eli loved sweets, especially chocolate.

Leaving, Nozomi changed her mind and turned towards Eli. “I dreamt about you as well, you know”.

“Really?”

“Really. I dreamt that I gave a chocolate cake to you. And you ate all with enthusiasm.”

Eli was amazed. Sometimes, she thought her wife read people’s thoughts.


End file.
